


Eggman's Estimation

by WalterKovacs



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: badfic, crackfic, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterKovacs/pseuds/WalterKovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be worse than having a bratty fashionista as your sister. Far worse.</p><p>Daria/Sonic the hedghehog crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the Esteemsters car ride but with an out there variant on the passengers. Yes, this is an AU where Ivo Robotnik replaces Quinn. Yep, the same Robotnik from Adventures of sonic the hedgehog and a million badly done youtube poops. 
> 
> It was originally done for a PPMB Iron Chef.

"Kids, I just want you to know that your mother and I realize that it's not easy moving to a whole new town especially after what happened," Jake Morgendorffer said from behind the wheel of his car. He glanced into the rearview mirror, where he could see his youngest child, Ivo, sitting in the back seat. "Isn't that right, Ivo?" Ivo Morgendorffer with his conical head, bright red nose, orange hair, massive corpulance and a large ragged orange mustasche was a near duplicate of his grandfather, who was Jake's father.

Seeing the beginnings of another family argument coming, the third inhabitant of the car who was riding shotgun simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned up the radio, which was playing grunge louder. "Here we go again. Dad and Ivo are going to get into another one of their spats again. God, I wish Helen had a second girl instead of a son. It would have made my life so much easier. A younger sister wouldn't have designed those robot... henchmen of his" thought Daria.

Ivo's face quickly turned into a sneer and he shouted. "Damn it! I told you it was a mishap! The judge even said so! Anyways if Stewart hadn't walked into the firing area we wouldn't have fried him and the death ray have fried that damn-"- , seeing both Jake's awkwards look and Daria's annoyed scowl Ivo calmed down and "Well, I don't see why we had to move. I rather liked Highland." After stating that, Ivo's glove-covered right hand moved to the top of his conical, shaved head which prompted Ivo to think "I might miss alot of things about highland, but not the sun. The east coast will be better"

"Well son, your mother was able to find a job with a better firm" clarified Jake who continued "Besides, the schools in Highland were awful and dangerous. You wouldn't have liked highland High"

"That which does not kill us, makes us stronger" remarked Daria in her usual deadpan voice. After that quip, Daria amused herself by imagining Mr. Buzzcut forcing Ivo to exercise or do weight training and the resulting humiliation.

Ignoring Daria's quip, Ivo started speaking again: "Good help is so hard to find and those boys in my sister's class were willing to help me. They didn't have Daria's petty touchiness about legality"

"Excuse me?" asked Daria with an annoyed look on her face. "Aren't those two the reason why your plans kept failing so miserably? Not even those robots of yours messed up as much as those two boys. Remember what happened when beavis got into Scratch's robot headache pills?"

Sensing potential trouble, Jake stepped in to try defusing the situation "Now kids there's no need to fight, especially on the way to your first day in a new school. We've got a hopeful new start"

"Yeah, we can save the fighting for when we get out of the car and can reach each other."

Jake frowned and continued his fatherly advice "Seriously though, I'm saying you two don't make friends as easily as... other people" as he glanced first towards his eldest, and then a glance towards his son in the back. This got an eye-roll from Daria.

IVo, picked up on it and said "did mom put you up to this lecture about making friends? I've got scratch and grounder! They're reliable and aren't going to object to my... hobbies." The last remark said with an accusing look in Daria's direction.

Daria didn't snark back and simply reached to the side to turn the radio up. Daria figured that any "advice" her father offered would be best taken with a grain of salt.

Jake leaned over and turned off the radio once again before takin a deep breath and launching into an explanation "Now Ivo and Daria your mother is right about making friends", he smiled and continued "Shucks. I remember buxton ridge where I was an outcast and picked on because I was still a bed-wetter at the age of 13" Jake's smile had vanished halfway through his little anecdote and he was now in full-on rant mode.

As Jake ranted about military school, his words were drowned out by the sounds of Nirvana playing on the radio. This got Ivo to start kicking the seat ahead of him and snap angrily "Turn this crap off! It's bad enough hearing it from your room at home"

"Oh... where was I?" Jake said, quickly turning off the radio again. As they pulled into the circular driveway in front of Lawndale High, Jake said, "Don't get upset if the other kids take a little while to warm up to you two."

The students milling about the front of their school briefly turned their attention to the car as the passenger door opened. When Daria stepped out, the attention quickly dried up as expected.

Inside the car, Jake looked backwards and faced his son. "Now, I know the first day at a new school is bound to be difficult but please try to be careful this time"

Ivo rolled his eyes and replied "Maybe the other students could try not being insolent"

"Now, son..." said Jake cautiously "Please try to give the other students a chance as your mom says. My old man never gave me a chance damn it"

"See ya, pops", he said and stepped out of the car. Ivo, like Daria was ignored by the other students for the most part except for the digusted looks given to him by a group of three girls with the worst look coming from a brunette with immaculate hair and a plasticy face. His eyes narrowing, Ivo walked in their direction and said to himself "Insolence already? I've not been here ten seconds"

Before he could walk over to the plastic-faced girl and properly correct her, Ivo was interrupted by Daria calling over to him: "Ivo, come on. We've got to get to the main office to sign in for our first day"


	2. The Further Adventues of Ivo Morgendorffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my twisted and very off-canon AU where Ivo Robotnik replaced Quinn Morgendorffer with resulting damage to the lives of Daria's cast.

xxx

Several new students stood in the hallway while Angela Li finished her tour of Lawndale high. Ivo stood with the other students, while Daria stood off to the side ,scowling. "As you can see, our Lawndale High students take great pride in our school. That's why you'll be taking a small psychological exam to spot any little clouds on the horizon as you sail the student seas of Lawndale High."

A smirking Daria suddenly piped up and pointed to Ivo. "If you're worried about trouble just Just save time and expel him already."

Ivo glared at his sister and clenched his fists in rage.

Principal Li looked back and forth at Daria and then first at a sheet of papers and lastly at Ivo. "Miss whatever your name is, I'll have you know that spreading vicious rumors isn't accepted at Laaawndale high, even and especially if those rumors have truth to them and related to athletes' grades or my ahem summer vacation"

Not expecting to be called out for her nasty comment, Daria replied "Um, Esmerelda"

"Good one, Dia" snarked Ivo, which got a nasty glare in response.

One by one, the students filed in the waiting room. Eventually, Both Daria and Ivo walked into the waiting room. After about ten minutes of whispered insults and glaring at each other, the two were called in to speak with Ms. Manson

After the introductions and obligatory speech about what the tests would be about, Mrs. Manson pulled out a picture of a man and a woman and showed it to Ivo. "Now, Ian, what do you see here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, why are you wasting my time?" asked Ivo, who was clearly irritated at her. "Also, my name happens to be Ivo, not Ian. Ivo! 

"Fine Ivo," replied Mrs. Manson "Could you please answer the question. It's two people talking"

The imposition of someone daring to ask him questions caused Ivo to go into full on rant mode: "You expect me to play silly little guessing games?! Well you know what missy? You're entering a world of pain!" Now shouting right in Mrs. Manson's face "A World of pain!"

Daria just sat there watching the scene and grimaced at the futility of someone actually asking Ivo anything.

Mrs. Manson looked over and said to Daria "You can go now, err Daria". Daria nodded and walked out. Mrs. Manson pegged Daria as intelligent and nasty, but not a threat. Ivo was, something else. Self-esteem class would fix him right up, hell maybe the bad attitude of his older sister could be explained by having him as a brother.

"Mr. Morgendorffer, I think we're done here. You can go now." Before Mrs. Manson finished speaking, Ivo had already stormed out of the room.


End file.
